


The home that I miss (The lights that I love)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy like, Introspection, Memories, No Action, Stargazing, Stars, Tattoos, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, soft and gentle, star boy, trail of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: He had always loved the stars. Every night, he went on his interior journey with them.





	The home that I miss (The lights that I love)

The vast expanse of the night sky had always been so calming. All those lights flickering high up, so far yet close enough that their image still reached him. It was comforting to him, almost like he had been part of those clusters before. 

And maybe he had ? Who would know.

The wind softly brushed the white hair away from the boy’s eyes. Even though his hands, all of his fingers grasped grass, he felt closer to the balls of fire thousands of light years away from him. 

Some prefered the nature that enveloped them, going for nocturnal strolls in the middle of the trees, caressing flowers with their fingertips, listening the hum of leaves, spending hours in fields, or parcs for those who lived in more urban parts.

Though he could understand these people, he had never wished to be one of them. The starry sky attracted him so much more. As he looked up, his tan skin shone under the soft glow of the moon and its friends. They watched over him like guardians, family looking at a gone son with pride. 

The boy talked about his worries and troubles to the stars and they always listened. Some would say he had never received an answer, but he could decipher the sky like other read manuscripts.

He saw their answer in the way their light softened, in how the clouds left them exposed after covering the sky in the day, in how his heart melted and his body warmed up in joy after confiding in them. 

Jeongin had never met anyone with a love such as his. He put them everywhere in his life : his clothes, his room, his bag, his skin. He had dozens and dozens of colorful dots littering his skin, almost as if someone had splattered paint on him. Thin dark lines joined them, creating constellations all over his body.

Draco wrapped under and around his left ear, Pegasus spread across his scapula, Orion rested on his right hipbone, Aquila settled in the middle of his left wrist, Cygnus laid over his heart and so many others all over made him part of the sky itself.

He had gotten the idea when he met another boy whose face had natural star marks. The small brown dots spotted his nose and cheeks beautifully, as if a reflection of his radiating aura.

That boy captivated Jeongin. He was as though the sun had reincarnated. Gold glowing skin, silky fiery hair, bright personality, warm light brown eyes, there was nothing about him that wasn’t shining, alluring, stunning.

To the naked eye, they would seem totally different from one another, but you would start thinking otherwise if you looked closer. The difference was the same as the one between a star and the sun. You only knew the latter better because it was closer to you.

Felix had that captivating, entrancing aura from his unparalleled beauty and shining disposition. Jeongin had more of that distant, mysterious feel, intriguing from being so unknown. 

Why was his hair pure white ? Was there one part of his skin that wasn’t covered in tattoos ? How come he looked like he never slept but never seemed tired ? What was the reason he didn’t talk much ? 

What linked them together was their gorgeous and bewitching entire existence. The marks on their tan skins. Their love for the sky’s inhabitants. Their inability to sleep.

They had met a long while ago. He could remember it clearly. He had spent his whole night stargazing, laying on a soft blanket in an empty meadow. The sky was turning a soft copper as the sun rose. Pink tinted the only few cushiony clouds. 

He slowly sat up and stood, the celestial bodies now invisible, outshined by the closest one. As he picked up his bag and began to go back, he saw another figure in the field. They were staring at the rising globe with passion that could rival his own.

So Jeongin went and met him, that was how they got to know each other. He couldn’t remember how much time had passed since then. Many things had changed in that period. They had gotten older, their skin wasn’t as uniform, people had came and passed. 

The two boys still loved the sky as much as then, that was a constant. Sometimes, they would get together just to watch the fading of the stars and the arrival of the sun, or the contrary.

Jeongin thought that he was glad that he met Felix. Letting go of the grass that he hadn’t ripped out of the ground, his hand rose up, closer to the sky. He talked about how he missed home. He wasn’t sure where home was. He didn’t remember it. It had been so long since he went there. 

He lifted his hand higher as if he was trying to reach them. He caressed and traced the constellations gently. They flickered under his fingers, thanking him for the soft touch. 

In the blink of an eye, their light changed, going from a pure white to a dusty lavender. The glow reflected in his eyes, thousands of amethyst like dots shining in his pupils. Lilac highlights merged in his white locks. His high cheekbones gleemed, skin turned a velvety mauve.

He looked more otherworldly than ever but there was no one to see it except for the stars.

They loved to play with the boy, changing the color of their light just to see how it would change him. Every single hue made him look stunning, but the purple was nothing short of  breathtaking. 

Jeongin could look at them all day long, if they were able to be seen at that time. They mesmerized him, he wouldn’t blink until his eyes burnt. He didn’t want to miss one single second of the beauty of the night sky. 

It took a long time but the sun ended up rising, chasing away the stars as well as the boy. That didn’t matter much to him because he knew they would still be here the next night. As he stood, he sent up a kiss.

He loved the stars and they loved him back. That was all that mattered to him.


End file.
